


An Unexpected Shovel Talk

by JuliaCorvia



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity's reading club, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Shovel Talk, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaCorvia/pseuds/JuliaCorvia
Summary: Amity's book club has noticed that the human girl has been hanging out with Amity a lot more often lately, and they have some questions for the human witch about her intentions with their favorite witch.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 26
Kudos: 268





	An Unexpected Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot idea is based off of an idea from the Owl House discord server I am in, great server btw, by God of Destruction, thanks again.   
> When I saw it I had to write it out, so thanks to the discord server, and thanks to all of you for reading

Luz stood leaning against a bookshelf as she smiled, watching Amity finish reading to her group of kids; the four of them entranced by the story, leaning in to hear her better. Amity closed the book at the end of the chapter, the kids letting out a groan at the cliffhanger, Luz joining in as Amity jumped slightly, looking up at Luz with a small blush. 

“Can you read more miss Amity?” One of the kids said, Luz walking over and bumping into the witch gently. 

“Yeah Amity,” she said teasingly as the witch flushed with the contact, “just one more chapter.” 

Amity slapped her shoulder gently, mumbling as she rolled her eyes fondly, “Luz we have studying to do.” She said, the kids letting out a disappointed noise. 

“I thought we were going to have Azura book club night?” Luz said, an innocent look on her face as Amity blushed.

“Well now its studying,” she said, huffing jokingly as she stood up, Luz dramatically putting the back of her hand to her head and letting out a pained noise. Ignoring her human friends antics, she called the kids over. “Okay kids, I will see you next week okay.” A chorus of byes and hugs came before Luz pulled Amity away, the witch waving over her shoulder before turning back to the human, their shoulders bumping slightly. 

“Do you think that Luz is miss Amity’s girlfriend?” one of the kids said, the with puzzling expressions on their faces. Amity had been talking more about Luz without thinking, telling her small club about the adventures that they went on together, always with a soft look in her eyes.

“Nah,” they all said, falling silent before Braxus spoke up, “Do you think that Luz likes miss Amity?” the group sat back down, all of them thinking about the strange human. Luz had been appearing every time that Amity read to them, quickly pulling Amity away to some sort of crazy adventure. Amity seemed happier whenever the human was around, that the group agreed on, and if there was one thing that Amity’s book club wanted, it was for the older girl to be happier. 

“We need to know if the human likes her back,” the red headed boy said, the rest of them nodding in agreement. 

“I have an idea,” Braxus said, the group gathering around and giggling as they made their plan to see what Luz’s intentions were towards their favorite high schooler. 

— 

An unusually cold wind blew through the streets of Bonesborough, Luz swinging her arms as she strolled through the street, a half empty sack of potions thrown over her shoulder as she hummed to herself. Just one more delivery to make and she could go home and work on figuring out a few more glyphs. Lately Amity had been helping her try to figure out Abomination glyphs, the teal haired witches specialty seeming to elude Luz, which meant more time with the two of them studying in Amity’s secret library hideout. 

Not that she was at all complaining about the excuse to spend time with her friend, she blushed slightly, thinking about the study sessions that they had together, both of them occasionally looking up to catch each others eyes, flushing a soft red in the light of the room and turning back to their homework. Luz had figured out two weeks ago that she had a crush on the youngest Blight, the realization striking her after she found herself idly dreaming about how well their hands would fit together, and how beautiful Amity had looked when the two of them were dancing together on Grom night, Amity’s hair fanned out behind her and smile on her face as they danced. 

She was certain that Amity felt something for her too, the soft glances that she caught the witch giving her were filled with affection and it made her heart swim with emotion every time that was caught by that gaze. She had been agonizing over whether or not to ask the witch out, every time that she had gotten close, something held her back. No one had ever liked her like that back in her world, maybe she was reading too much into the sideways glances; she didn’t have enough experience or information to tell the difference between Amity with a crush and Amity being embarrassed, and she didn’t want to risk their friendship if it was just all in her head.

Caught in her indecision she didn’t realize that she had already made it to her last stop, shaking her head as she waved hello to the small house demon perched on the door handle. The frog like demon let out a loud keening noise, Luz already covering her ears in anticipation, as the door swung open to reveal a young girl, a singular fang poking out of her lip as she waved. “Hi miss Luz!” 

Swinging the bag of potions in front of her Luz greeted the girl, “Hi Para, are your moms home?” Luz’s last stop on her weekly delivery was always her favorite, one of Eda’s regulars, the family of witches got a selection of potions for their business, and always tipped Luz a few extra snails. It also was nice to see one of the kids that Amity read to every week, having seen the girl multiple times at the library with the rest of Amity’s book club. 

The girl shook her head, reaching up to grab a small envelope from the small table by the entrance. “No they went out, but they left this,” she said handing over the envelope to Luz, the human taking the envelope and placing the bag of potions inside of a basket right inside the front door.

“Thanks!” Luz said, turning around as she waved, “Say hi to your parents from me.” She was about to walk away when she felt a small tug on her sleeve. 

“Wait,” Para said, “I almost forgot. Miss Amity wanted to know if you could come read at the library tomorrow.” 

“Really?” Luz asked in shock, blinking in confusion, “She wants me to help read? Why didn’t she ask me at Hexside?” Luz wondered, confused as to why Amity wouldn’t ask her herself, they had plenty of time during their study sessions. 

“Well, um, I saw her at the library yesterday, and she said she didn’t have your scroll number, and there is no school tomorrow, and you deliver to mom so I said I would ask.” Para rambled out, trying to stick to the words that the group had come up with. 

Excitement bubbled up in Luz’s chest, Amity wanted to include her in one of her activities! This would be a perfect opportunity to grow closer to her, and figure out if the witch actually liked her. “Of course!” she yelled, taking off down the road backwards, waving goodbye, “I will be there tomorrow!” 

Para closed the door, pulling out her scroll and sending a message to the rest of the group, letting them know that the plan had worked. She skipped back into the house, relieved that the human girl seemed too caught up with her excitement to think too much about the strange invitation. 

— 

The members of the book club got to the library early, the four of them sitting around the rug and arguing over what book they wanted for that week when Amity entered the library. She greeted the group as she walked over, ruffling hair as she went to sit down. “Good morning everyone,” she said, a content smile on her face, grabbing one of the books from behind her off of the shelf.

“Hey Amity!” A familiar voice made her pause, looking over to see Luz running into the library, “I hope I’m not late.” Luz ran through the door, Amity blinking in confusion as the human was quickly shushed by the librarian, who gave her a dirty look as she rushed over towards Amity. 

“Late?” Amity asked, confused as to what she meant. 

“Well yeah,” Luz pointed her thumb towards her chest, “Your official reading helper is on the job!” she said proudly, posing dramatically before dropping to the ground next to Amity, idly tapping her knees as she looked up at Amity expectantly. 

Amity blinked, about to ask Luz what she meant before a crash echoed through the library, making Amity jump and put the book down on the chair, listening for any movement and narrowing her eyes. “I’m going to see what that is,” she said, turning to the group. “Luz you can start us off reading.” Luz saluted dramatically. 

The witch started to walk away, carefully looking down the aisles, her mind recalling the disaster that had happened the last time she had heard a noise in the library. She halted, that memory reminding her of something else as she turned around. “Braxus,” the group swiveled their heads to look at her, “You’re in charge.” 

“Whaaat,” Luz groaned as Braxus cheered, Amity raising her eyebrow at her as if to remind her what had happened before in the library. Luz sighed, grumbling as she turned back to the kids with a small smile on her face. Amity gave a quick nod before taking off trough the library, intent on finding the disturbance.

“Okay kids where were we?” Luz sat down on the now vacant chair, opening the book the the marker that Amity left before one of the kids raised their hand. 

“Do you like miss Amity?” The question caused Luz to blush, nervously laughing as she turned back to the book. 

“Me? Amity?” she laughed nervously, “Alrighty! Lets get back to reading, isn’t reading fun!” She nervously flipped through the pages with a bit too much force, internally apologizing to the book and to Amity as she tried to change the topic. Before she could start reading a small red hand grabbed the book; one of the kids, Luz thought that she remembered that his name was Braxus, stepped forward as the rest of the kids seemed to crowd around her. She let out another nervous laugh, oddly intimidated by the circle of small witches around her. 

“Miss Amity is really nice,” Braxus said, the other three kids nodding in agreement, “She talks about you a lot.” Luz had to force down a squeal of happiness at both the fact that Amity talked about her and at how sweet these kids were being.

“We wanna know if you like her,” a young Tri-clops said, hands planted on his hips. “Miss Amity is always really nice, so we want to make sure that you aren’t gonna hurt her.” The rest of the small group nodded, trying to look as intimidating as possible as Luz was melting inside from cuteness overload. 

“Que lindo,” she murmured under her breath, the kids narrowing their eyes at the unfamiliar words, causing Luz to smile and close the book, looking around for Amity and leaning forward when she saw that the teal haired witch was not close by. 

“Alright,” she whispered, smiles appearing on the kids faces as they huddled closer. “I like Amity.” 

The four kids broke out in smiles, Para whispering to the rest of them, “I knew it,” the kids turned back to Luz, starting at her with curious eyes, silently asking for her to continue.

Luz’s eyes softened, leaning on the book on her lap as an image of Amity came to mind, her voice thick with emotion, “Well, she is really sweet, and quite nice once you get to know her.” She felt herself starting to ramble as she talked about her crush. 

“She is just so smart, and she is still caring after going through so much.” She rambled, her and the kids lost in their small world on the carpet, not noticing that Amity had come back, the witch leaning against a bookshelf, hidden from sight of the small group around a corner. 

Amity was stunned, standing completely still as she tried to remember to breath, unable to step around the corner. She shouldn’t be hearing this, she thought, these are Luz’s private thoughts, and she should tell me on her own time. She closed her eyes and tried to turn the corner, halting when Luz continued, flushing bright red. 

“I think one of the reasons why I tried to be her friend so much was that I thought that she was special, and of course very pretty. I have been hoping to get closer to her ever since we danced at Grom.” Luz blushed slightly, Amity’s knees shaking as her breath caught in her throat. 

The kids let out noises of agreement, Braxus crossing his arms and looking up at Luz, “So are you gonna date her? You have to be nice to her if you do.” 

“I want to,” Luz felt herself saying, the answer coming out automatically as the kids nodded, Para reaching out to pat her leg. “Now are you all satisfied with that, because we have a book to continue to read” she said jokingly, the kids agreeing as they scrambled back to their places on the carpet.

Amity slumped against the bookshelf, her mind racing. Luz liked her, Luz wanted to date her, she could be dating Luz! She took a deep breath, making her decision. 

Her heart pounding, Amity walked out of the bookshelf, striding up to Luz with more confidence than she thought she had as she grabbed a hold of the humans arm and started pulling her through the library. “Reading time is canceled for today,” she called behind her, “See you kids next week.” The sound of the four children giggling chasing Amity as she walked faster, unable to keep a flush from spreading further across her face. 

Luz stumbled as she tried to keep up with Amity’s fast pace, almost tripping on herself as she was pulled around the corner. “Hold on Amity. Where are we going?” the teal haired witch didn’t answer, her head down as Luz felt her heart drop into her stomach. She must have heard her talking, and was trying to find a place to let Luz down gently, that was just like her, too sweet even now.

She caught herself before she ran into Amity, both of them skidding to a halt in front of the romance section. “Amity talk to me,” Luz took a hold of one of Amity’s hands, the witch looking up at her, her face a deep red and her ears twitching sporadically. Her other hand was fiddling with the hem of her dress as she looked at the door and back down, not meeting Luz’s eyes. 

A bolt of realization struck Luz, quickly pulling the book that would open the door to Amity’s small reading room. The moment it opened Amity pulled her in, the door shutting behind them as she seemed to relax slightly. “Thank you,” she whispered, dropping Luz arm as she stood a few feet away, her fingers tapping on her leg. “Did you mean it?” the words caught in her throat, excitement and anxiety welling up in her. 

Luz breathed deeply, exhaling out as her mind fought itself. Amity already heard her, and if Luz was right on the fact that Amity might like her back, they could actually date. Her mind provided her with an image of her and Amity, holding hands as they cuddled close together while walking to school. That image was broken by her mind whispering to her… what if she was wrong. What if she was imagining things, or just projecting her own feelings onto Amity. 

She looked at Amity, the witch anxiously waiting for an answer as Luz sighed to herself, mustering up as much courage as she could and hoping desperately that she was right, “Yes.” 

“I like you.” The words flew out of Amity’s mouth, the witch barely processing Luz answer before the words sunk in. A smile crept across her face, her hands flapping at her sides as excitement over took her. Luz had a matching expression on her face, bouncing on the heels of her feet. 

“Can I hug you?” Luz said, Amity giving a small nod as her arms opened slightly, Luz surging forward and wrapping her up in a huge, burying her face in Amity’s shoulder, a giggle escaping her lips. Amity clutched onto Luz’s shirt, a similar laugh coming from her as stress started to melt away from her shoulders. 

They pulled away, Luz quickly grabbing Amity’s hands as they stared shyly at each other. “Do you want to go on a date after class tomorrow?” Luz said, “We can go to the market, or read here, or…” 

A finger pressed against her lips halted her, Amity blushing as she smiled fondly, “Please, I mean, yes we can do any of them,” she stammered, “as long as it’s with you.” Luz nodded excitedly, caught up in how adorable Amity was being.

The sudden noise of Amity’s scroll made them jump, exchanging nervous laughter as Amity pulled out her scroll, her face falling as she looked at it, looking back up at Luz apologetically. “I-” 

“It’s okay,” Luz interrupted hurrying to reassure her, scratching the back of her neck, “I mean I get it, parents right?” she put on a fake grimace, Amity giggling into her hand at her antics, “And we have tomorrow.” She said shyly, her voice softening. Amity nodded excitedly, picking up her book bag and hugging it to her chest. 

She moved forward, giving Luz another hug, both of them relaxing again at the contact. Amity pulled away slightly, seemingly caught in indecision before she blushed, darting forward as she hurriedly pressed her lips to Luz’s cheek, Luz stunned into silence at the feel of Amity’s warm lips on her skin, her mind temporarily shutting down. 

“Bye Luz, I can’t wait for tomorrow,” Amity bolted out of the secret door, uncontrollable giggles escaping from her as the door closed again.

Luz stood still, stunned for a few seconds while her brain rebooted, the words spilling out of her mouth, “Tomorrow, yes, pretty, lips soft.” She murmured, unconsciously reaching up and touching her cheek. 

Her mind finally caught up, as she leaped in joy as she squealed, “yes, yes!” she twirled around the room, letting her excitement out as she let herself fall back onto a pile of bean bags. “Wow,” she said softly, “I have a date with Amity.” She smiled as she laid back, still for a few seconds before jumping up, panic entering her voice, “Oh Titan I have a date with Amity!” She scrambled to race out the door, already dialing Willow’s scroll, trying to come up with ideas for the date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Luz and Amity are, in my opinion, nuerodivergent, and I did my best to reflect that here.   
> I hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> https://german-demon.tumblr.com/post/630849200878452736/the-owl-house-server   
> Here is the link to information about the Owl House server that gave me this idea, great place check it out.


End file.
